


Отец ли?

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Nero, Minor Character Death, Slice of Life, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, в том числе неумение напрямую поговорить о проблемах словами через рот, дисфункциональная семья, драма, канонно-специфичные тараканы в головушках Данте и Вергилия, канонные смерти второстепенных персонажей, кидфик, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: А что если бы Данте вовремя вытащил Вергилия из Ада? И что если бы утеря Ямато вынудила его гораздо раньше помочь в заварушке с Фортуной? Как бы тогда Неро встретился с родными?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Отец ли?

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где таймлайн событий четверки сдвинут на 7-9 лет назад, Данте всё же попытался и смог поймать Верга со всеми его «пусти, я пошел за павер», но увы, Верг лишился Ямато, а значит, всё же добрался до Фортуны через свои флэшбеки.

― Ты! Взял! Худшее! От него!

Неро помнил что-то похожее из криков Кредо, когда его, болтавшегося от слабости, вытянул незнакомец. Тогда он плакал, но к нему тянулась Кирие, а его левая ладошка была маленькой, как у неё.

Их немного потряхивало на ступеньках, Кирие не дотягивалась — незнакомец тянул их под мышкой раздельно, но даже не запыхался.

Потом их отпустили, и он едва стоял на ногах. Развернувшись, Неро не понял, почему же Кирие нигде нет и тут же поплатился за слишком резкое движение: одновременно качнулись и площадь перед оперой, и разрушенный фонтан.

Почему он не стукнулся так больно, как падаешь на землю в драке, Неро уже успел понять — кажется, на миг его подхватили.

Что было дальше, кроме кошмаров о том, как их с Кирие разлучают раз за разом, как умирает Кредо и как все винят его, Неро, в смерти капитана, он так и не запомнил.

А потом он очнулся на чём-то твёрдом, гладком и... тёплом.

Разлепить веки толком так и не вышло — виднелись только два пятна: синее и красное. Разглядеть, что же именно это за пятна, Неро так и не смог, зажмуриться ― тоже. Только спустя бесконечно долгий счёт от одного до пяти веки словно накрыло незримой рукой, и тут же перед глазами возникла вспышка, которую он не смог мысленно заслонить даже обликом Кирие, как бы ни старался.

Затем вспышка словно уменьшилась до двух всё так же ярко мерцающих огней: синего и красного, но теперь от неё не слезились глаза.

И лишь потом Неро начал слышать, что же происходило вокруг: чьи-то лёгкие, но явно размашистые и резкие шаги, возню вдалеке, шелест страниц, словно в молитвенниках на мессе, лязг меча.

От последнего он почти вздрогнул и тут же расслышал недовольное:

― Ты слишком долго. Может, отдашь уже мне?

Затем Неро понял, что кто-то ответил незнакомцу ― тихо и резко, но неразборчиво.

Что это было? Кто они?

Неро прислушался.

― ...Вот, это нужный свиток. Опять будешь показывать мне одному, что ты здесь всезнайка?

И этот голос был ему знаком. Крики, попытки укусить, пнуть, чтобы вырваться ― и обещание спасти Кирие, если он, Неро, пойдёт куда нужно и не будет звать Кредо или кого-нибудь из церкви.

Что же он хотел? Почему его спас? Почему заслонял собой, пока он бегал от летающих мечей или когда заплаканная Кирие забежала за спину Кредо?

Неро часто задышал, попытался промычать, но так и не смог произнести ни слова.

Опять он ничего не слышал вокруг! Эй! Кто-нибудь? Отпустите...

Затем снова перед закрытыми глазами мелькали алые и синие вспышки ― может, это были его сны? Неро казалось, что они пульсировали в такт жилкам на его руках: словно каждая из них спешит ему напомнить про плен и меч, который он то не пойми как вытаскивал, то вбирал из своей руки.

Потом его словно крутило, точно обмотанную ниткой катушку, но внешне он был недвижим, беспомощен, не в силах даже всхлипнуть.

А потом снова наступило подобие просветления.

Изнутри его «страшной руки» словно торчали несколько незримых спиц: недвижимых, но от этого ощущения точно распирало изнутри. Теперь он мог пошевелиться.

Под когтями и ладошкой нащупывалось что-то липкое, запах вокруг был и узнаваемо неприятен, и знаком. А затем на Неро брызнуло что-то тёплое, мелкими каплями осев по рукам. Капли на когтях тоже липли, а перед глазами Неро снова выросла синяя вспышка, тут же трансформируясь в ниточку такого же цвета.

Разглядеть так ничего и не вышло — сначала начали отдавать теплом и покалыванием виски, потом шея, затем плечо, и вот уже пульсировала его когтистая ладонь: замершая, но в то же время словно ощущавшая в себе всю тяжесть места.

А потом эта тяжесть начала опускаться на Неро: плавно подминая под себя, но как будто выдавливая из него способность видеть, слышать, дышать, а главное ― двигаться.

― Он должен задышать.

Тяжесть, наваливавшаяся извне, стала более мягкой. Теперь дыхание казалось далёким, а оба голоса ― близкими, словно за пару дюймов от уха.

Но остальное... Кто здесь? Отпустите! Где он вообще?

Неро мечтал сейчас что-нибудь сделать по своей воле, хотя бы вздох, но тяжесть нарастала. Что с ним делают? Как открыть глаза?

― Он нас слышит?

Знакомый голос произнёс:

— А ты думал, твоей крови хватит?

И тут с насмешкой добавил:

— Не бойся, можешь засыпать, пацан. И как говорят, добро пожаловать к своей семье.

***

Первое, что усвоил Неро ― это что этот странный человек, его отец, не знает слова «немного получше».

Либо Неро идеально подстрижен и ходит в отглаженных брючках в лучшую школу, либо «Это отвратительно и не стоит усилий» и «Ни за что!». Либо Неро, не зная, куда деться, уже третий час потеет над буквами в трёх ― один из них был родным ― алфавитах, либо «дядя Вергилий» корчит слишком важную и разочарованную гримаску и отказывает в мультиках. Снова.

Школа, кстати, и правда была хорошая.  
Никто не говорил ему, что есть вещи, «неугодные Спарде», а значит, он не слишком прилежен, чтобы их избежать.  
Недостаток прилежания, усердия, слишком мало усилий ― всем этим набором нотаций козырял Вергилий.

А вот слово «козырял» Неро подцепил у Данте ― тот тут же угадывал, когда Неро отчитали за испачканные после домашней работы руки, и хмыкал:

― Опять достал? Ты не забывай, пацан, что ему никогда не бывает достаточно хорошо. Он и сам не успокоится, если не сложит в стопочку любимые книжки строго по алфавиту и годам.

Неро поначалу думал, что Данте его вечно терпеть не мог, но, несмотря на слишком громкий грохот за пределами агентства, Вергилий с братом одинаково строго не пускали его посмотреть из-за двери, но, возвращаясь, больше не ссорились, а похожие на удары звуки оставляли разрушенными лишь вещи посреди комнаты. 

И после таких странных споров успевали не препираться хотя бы пару дней.

В остальное же время они с удовольствием передавали свои ссоры через Неро.

Данте считал, что Неро может не слушаться директрису и кататься по школе с перил и на скейте, рисовать карикатуры на стенах и засиживаться у телевизора допоздна, потом зевая на уроках. Вергилий на все вызовы в школу взирал на Неро своим безмолвным «Ты позоришь себя своими дурацкими забавами!», всегда интересовался у директрисы, стоит ли Неро всего того, что он для него делал, и всё время усаживал его за более сложные задачки, будто он главный умник школы, а затем снова отправлялся к учительнице ― чтобы убедиться, что Неро не «предаётся праздности». Обычно после такого Неро из школы забирал Данте и непременно трепал его по макушке:

― Он и маленьким был такой же вредный. А потом ему было не до игр, так что играй за двоих, пока можешь.

Неро спрашивал лишь поначалу: Данте изощрялся всё новыми шутками и отговорками и даже на возмущённое «Врать нехорошо!» вместо толкового ответа лишь ухмылялся Неро.

― Может, он тебе сам расскажет. Должен же он поверить кому-то ещё...

В одну из таких встреч Неро и пришёл хмурый.

Он всю неделю вёл себя хорошо ― очень хотелось повидать Кирие пораньше, в субботу, пока в парке будет ярмарка и не придётся смотреть на недовольную мину Вергилия. Поездки на Фортуну отец не любил, но стабильно возил его на встречи ― как ни странно, на него подействовали не капризы и не плач, а тихое «она мне как родная».

Неро заметил, как он, порываясь отвернуться после ответа, спросил:

― Это действительно важная смертная? 

Неро снова стало нехорошо ― слова «подруга» или «вон та девочка, с которой я плачу, потому что мы не видимся», Вергилий («дядя», но не «папа») словно и не понимал.  
Неро кивнул.

А потом как-то спросил у Данте:

― А почему дядя Вергилий зовёт Кирие не девочкой, а важной смертной? И почему нельзя так говорить в школе?

Данте поначалу делал привычный вид: что спит под журналами, а не слышит почти все вопросы Неро.

Но, услышав второй вопрос, он уронил журнал на пол и потянулся с такой ухмылкой, будто нарочно оставил пятна на половине стола, принадлежавшей (или доставшейся с их глупыми криками) Вергилию.

― Ну-ка, давай подумаю... Братец вечно считает себя неуязвимым, но всему есть предел. В том числе и его высокомерию, ― Данте тут же будто спохватился и добавил: ― Наверное...

Неро недоумевающе почесал макушку:

― А при чем здесь странные слова? Он же сам сказал мне исправить моё сочинение для школы, знает все книжки, которые мы читаем мисс Рэйс... Почему он так не говорит? Или я? 

Данте пожал плечами:

― Как раз поэтому он и считает остальных ниже себя. И даже не особо из вредности, но я привык. А ты... Ну, так вышло. Из тебя он надеется сделать хоть немного равного или что-то такое. Ну или что он там себе придумал...

Что значило это «придумал», Неро по-прежнему не понимал.

― А всё-таки, почему он Кирие даже девочкой не зовёт? Или подругой?

Данте почти отмахнулся, как будто Неро его и правда разбудил. Но на последнем вопросе хмыкнул:

― Не нравится ему дружить, вот и всё, ― на этом слове он нарочито сильно потянулся и зевнул так широко, раскидывая руки, что задрожал стол. ― Я любил звать его букой.

«Бука» Неро понравилось ― слишком подходящее для описания. Неро уже продумывал, как будет передразнивать дядю Вергилия в школе: смотрите, а мой папа вредный, а мой папа (нарочное, передразниваемое «папа») бука ― за все его тренировки, строгость и жажду заставить Неро читать хоть целый вечер.

Но тут его прервал скрип ящика.

Настолько, что этот звук словно смяли самые изощрённые карикатурные рожицы и одобрительный смех Данте в голове Неро. 

Додумать, как он тайком это всё зарисует и покажет ему, Неро не решился.

Данте на миг показался ему хмурым, а стол ― каким-то... изменившимся? 

Присмотревшись, Неро решил поглядеть поближе. Тот же самый телефон у края, те же самые длинные и к зависти Неро ― не начищаемые до надоевшего «идеального блеска» сапоги, перчатки, край меча, выемка... Неро уставился на место, где стоял портрет. 

В журнале с головоломками, который ему покупали «для досуга», отмечать различия на картинках казалось проще, хотя Неро постоянно то приходил за подсказками к Вергилию или Данте, то слушал внимательную Кирие.

А сейчас едва заметил, что портрета нет.

― А где фотография? Данте, почему ты её убрал?

Неро хотел переспросить, но тут же услышал за спиной:

― Ну наконец-таки.

Вот же ж! Неро обернулся и моментально отвел взгляд в сторону, словно его поймали за чем-либо мерзопакостным. Вергилий никогда не говорил этого вслух, но Данте слишком показательно фыркал и Неро усвоил, как братья хранят не то тайну, не то уговор. Который Данте, кажется, периодически нарушал намёками в своих ответах. Может, поэтому они так часто и ссорились?

Неро это надоедало, и сейчас он в который раз переспросил:

― Так почему Данте убрал портрет?

Вергилий нахмурился и отчеканил:

― Потому что он наконец-то додумался, как я не хочу его видеть.

Уходя вверх по ступенькам, он бросил:

― Данте, не вынуждай меня ждать.

Неро снова остался один. И заслышав, как нарастают крики в духе «Отстань, Джилл!» вперемешку с «Нет, это моё личное дело!», улизнул в гараж за маслом.

Вернувшись, он трижды обошёл стол и, дождавшись, когда от криков и грохота, захотелось тут же закрыть уши, приоткрыл ящик. Звук поддавшегося ящика никого не остановил, и Неро заботливо смазал место, где, по его мнению, должны были быть скрипящие колёсики.

Как ни странно, это помогло: на скрип никто не сбежался.

Неро, наконец-то пользуясь отсутствием взрослых, обтёр руки о джемпер и вытащил рамку с фото. Пятен на ней оставлять очень не хотелось, даже с грозным «Ты знаешь, как дорого стоит эта одежда?» в ближайшем будущем.

Прячась в тени стола, Неро видел тётю Триш. Странную, очень мягко улыбавшуюся и носившую закрытую одежду тётю Триш. Неро всё смотрел и смотрел, пока не заслышал хлопок двери. А потом Данте прокричал:

― Я своё дело знаю! Не грузи этим ещё и пацана!

Опять его снова будут ещё и гонять по тренировкам... Неро хотел было вернуть портрет на место, но было уже поздно:

― А ну-ка, пацан, не лезь в мой ящик! 

Неро сам и не заметил, как рамку вытянули из рук.

― Я твои сокровища брату не выдаю, так что нечего лезть в мои вещички.

Неро возмутился:

― Там подарки от Кирие! Отдай! Покажи! Тут тетя Триш милая!

Данте поднял рамку с фото на совсем недостижимую для Неро высоту:

― Ты хоть Триш этого не говори ― а то и тебя дурачком считать начнёт.

Неро насупился:

— Но она тут правда милая! И... И улыбается хорошо!

Данте, ухмыльнулся:

― Вот поэтому и сочтёт.

Неро замотал головой:

― Нет, тётя Триш меня не ругает, не то что дядя Вергилий! Он поэтому на неё так не хочет смотреть?

Данте фыркнул:

― К счастью, нет. Просто они очень похожи.

Неро уставился на рамку:

― Кто «они»? Разве на портрете не тётя Триш?

Данте промолчал чуть дольше обычного, а потом на его лице проступила слишком фальшивая гримаса раздражения.

― Это неважно, пацан. Нужно найти этого буку, пока он от вредности не забыл про твой ужин.

Данте поставил рамку на стол и вышел за дверь.

Неро непонимающе глядел ему вслед и прекрасно понимал: где-то ему соврали.  
Нужно что-нибудь тайком спросить у тёти Триш.

***

Триш играючи подбрасывает оба пистолета и только потом оборачивается к Неро:

― Что, считаешь, что дорос до таких взрослых вещиц?

Неро хочется сказать что-нибудь про пистолеты: наверное, Данте о чём-то заявил тёте Триш про портрет.

И он выдаёт самое глупое, что мог бы наговорить:

― Они красивые. Лучше букетов, правда?

Неро уже корит себя за глупости ― она наверняка видела всё кино целиком, а он, которого прогнали спать, точно не похож на тамошнего сурового наёмника с гранатой, в которого зачем-то влюбится героиня.

Триш снисходительно смеётся.

Она совершенно не похожа на ту мисс из кино, но после боевика Неро уверен, что она была актрисой, причем известной.

― Не воруй глупых фраз из кино, мальчик. Я люблю деньги, на которые можно купить себе и хоть целый сад, и дорогие вещи. К слову, ты же знаешь, что эти пистолеты не для смертных? 

Намёк на демонов Неро схватывает на лету.

― Да.

Ему совсем не по себе: неужели они разбежались гораздо дольше Фортуны? Неужели он нужен Вергилию, чтобы их слабо, но ощущать? Неужели Кирие одна на острове и теперь нет никого, чья рука бы болела, покрывалась синими пластинами и светилась бы при их приближении?

― Тётя Триш... Я вам нужен из-за демонов, да?

― Нет, любопытный мальчишка. Здесь мы справляемся гораздо лучше и без тебя.  
Неро смотрит на свою руку.

Та болит сильнее обычного.

А тётя Триш уже почистила свои пистолеты.

И Неро становится гораздо страшней.

***

― Я никого не звал! ― кричит Данте.

Неро почти готов сбежать через окно ― ещё чего, сидеть здесь и слушать! Он лучше вернётся к Кирие, чем снова будет узнавать, как дядя Верг за что-то снова ругает Данте и хуже того ― фыркает на Неро, будто он снова трогал все мечи в доме. Хватит с него!

Пускай спасают его сами, если им не нравятся тренировки! Или учат как надо, как делал Кредо!

От последней мысли Неро точно хочет сбежать: почему так? Зачем ему эти двое, если Кредо был ему почти как папа?

― Да пускай лучше она ему всё расскажет! Пацан уже меня спрашивал, почему она якобы актриса, Вёрдж! Без неё тебя даже не вытащил! И я и так не приглашаю её при тебе, раз ты не хочешь, но сколько уже можно?!

Неро злит грохот в ответ на каждый вопрос Данте. Ещё больше его злит, что он оказывается причиной драки, которую от него скрывают, как от маленького. И больше всего ― что ему лично говорить ничего не собираются, хоть и никогда не ругают за такие вопросы.

А самое противное ― это что тётя Триш убежала, ничего толком не сказав. То есть ладно, он нужен этим двоим не из-за демонов, они почему-то могут ощутить их и сами. Как и тётя Мэри, которую он видел из окна ― базука же ведь тоже их убивает, верно?

Но получается, ему придётся подслушать до горящих щёк и ушей, чтобы узнать хоть что-нибудь.

***

― Дядя Вёрдж! Можно мне ещё печенье?

Попытка Неро выглядеть более милым и привлечь внимание лаской оборачивается не просто провалом.

Вергилий практически хлопнул развёрнутой газетой по столу. Лишь глядя на его окаменевше-недовольную мину, Неро тут же смотрел на столешницу, протираемую до режущего блеска в глазах. Сейчас она накрыта газетой, и её краешек надорван до заголовка на открытой странице.

Он сделал что-то не так? Печенье не стоило просить, пока не закипел чайник?

― Ну хорошо, ― промямлил Неро, не понимая, почему ему так нехорошо от этого выражения лица. ― Не буду просить печенье...

Наверное, стоило поправить тарелки, не стоящие в ряд, почитать ещё раз домашнее задание и, как обычно, не показываться недовольному Вергилию на глаза, раз уж он в который раз попросил что-то не то.

― Нет, ― отчеканил Вергилий. ― Зови меня только полным именем. Забирай всю тарелку и иди. 

Неро дернул ногой, не поднимая головы ― опять от его слов пробрало холодком по самые пятки, ну как у него так выходит, а? Опять ему давиться печеньем, а не заканчивать обед вместе с Вергилием.

Придётся отложить его для Кирие ― ком в горле Неро добивал последние остатки аппетита.

Неро натянул капюшон толстовки и, резко дёрнув завязки, машинально распихал пару печенюшек по карманам. Кредо... Вот он ему всё хотя бы объяснял! А этот... Он буркнул что-то, чтобы он «не забывал наставника», а отвезти его к мемориалу с именем Кредо и не упросишь.

― Положи печенье. Или заверни его для той девочки, а не отдавай в катышках бумаги или жвачки, — на последнем слове Вергилий фыркнул почти что с презрением.

Неро, спрыгнувший было со стула, задрал голову, пытаясь заглянуть поверх высокой столешницы. И почему Данте сказал ему, что он ещё как вырастет? И откуда он узнал про запрещённую дома жвачку? Он не выкидывал её даже в школе!

― Я... я сам!

Вергилий не обратил внимания на его потуги всё исправить. Только продолжал смотреть, как на последнюю букашку. Ну что опять? Нет бы сказал, что не так!

― И что такого в имени? Я ведь не ради того чтоб посмеяться, вас так дядя Данте назвал!

― Он часто любит дразнить меня этим прозвищем. Ты хочешь, чтобы мне это не нравилось?

Туговатый ком в горле Неро словно стал похожим на гладкий мячик.

― Но я же сказал! Вы же с ним как с братом!.. И не ругаете его, как меня! И тёте Триш запретили мне что-то... рассказывать.

На последнем слове Неро понял, что проговорился. Ну вот, теперь он не просто попал впросак.

Вергилий посмотрел на него сначала с недоумением, словно то, что он здесь живёт, ходит в школу, учится владеть деревянным мечом и не показывать руку при приближении демонов или отца ― это просто как... как сковородки на стене! В них он ничего не жарит, не трогает, не смотрит, а они висят!

Нет его ― как нет и сковородок, даже не спросит! Он свою оружейную больше бережёт!

Вергилий отмер: немного нахмурился, оглядел макушку Неро раза три и наконец-то сказал:

― Хорошо, я расскажу тебе. Но при двух условиях. Первое ― ты не будешь подслушивать. Второе ― будешь молчать о рассказанном, ибо это и правда опасно.

Неро рассеянно закивал головой.

Пускай хоть расскажет, раз уж другого ему явно не видать!

***

Холодно с утра ― Неро слишком озяб, потому что, едва встав, задремал прямо на стуле, а Вергилий, завидев такое, заявил, что он проспал даже свой завтрак.

Яблочная шкурка запотела в ладони, а коленки всё равно замёрзли.

Было бы какао, а не сушившаяся на холодном чердаке ветровка ― он бы сейчас не мёрз.

Ну куда они опаздывают и почему ему так важно донести это жёлтое яблоко в ладони, а? Можно было просто рассказать немного и всё!

Но Вергилий, отодвинув край плаща, шагал с тем же упорством: не угнаться, а утро сегодня ещё и серое, туманное, как в старом ужастике ― потеряешься.

У Неро непривычно сильно заныла рука ― даже при тёте Триш так не было. В последний раз так ощущалось на Фортуне, и от этого Неро боялся отстать ещё больше. 

Вдруг здесь столько же демонов, а Вергилий не сказал Данте, куда они ушли?

― Почему мы не едем, а идём? Нас ведь мог подвезти Данте!

Последний аргумент не понравился Вергилию ― иначе бы он в ответ на этот вопрос так и не обернулся, выдавая взглядом всё своё недобрение. И, кажется, сейчас Неро понимал сразу две вещи: и почему более-менее понятные разговоры вроде бы его настоящего отца происходят с дядей именно после подначек последнего, и почему он в третий раз за утро задал тот же самый вопрос. Если сейчас это, конечно, утро, а не вся та демоническая жуть, от которой его увёз Данте.

В общем, Вергилий совершенно точно терпеть не мог просить Данте о помощи. Это странно, потому что ему дядя Данте вроде не отказывал и как-то дорожил им, раз ему в ответ разрешили даже назвать его «Вёрджи». Вроде бы...

С этой мыслью Неро чуть было не наступил на самое грозившее нотациями о неловкости место ― сапог. Перепалки касательно того, кто слишком чистюля в этом доме, он больше не подслушивал, но уже понял, что лучше наступить отцу на руку, чем на натираемый до блеска сапог.

От встречей с ножнами меча и разбитого носа его удержал уже сам Вергилий ― взяв его за плечо, он пристально и недвижимо смотрел ему в глаза, словно не то так и стоял весь день, не то уже был недоволен и передумал это «показывать».

Неро уже хотелось домой ― ну зачем его тащить куда-нибудь, если Вергилий так ничего не расскажет? Но вместо этого раздалось лишь слегка недовольное:

― Доставай своё яблоко и подбрось его вверх.

Неро достал яблоко и прицелился так, словно и правда мог попасть им неподвижному Вергилию прямо в лицо.

Раздался звук доставаемого меча.

Неро уже учили «сверх обычной программы» ― он внимал этому вяло, но про дроби запомнил.

― Именно столько в тебе от очень сильного демона.

Неро не успел и моргнуть, как всё закончилось: и разрезанное яблоко, лежавшее теперь в ладони его отца, и сказанная им тайна.

Ладонь болела и чесалась, а затем Неро понял, что в ней что-то есть, и наконец-таки опустил взгляд.

Ровно в руку ему приземлилась четвертинка яблока.

― Если бы не твоё родство, твоя рука никогда бы не притянула к себе Ямато.

Неро хотел помотать головой, прогоняя неприятные видения: плен Агнуса, погибший Кредо, попытки убежать от демонов внутри Санктуса и его отец, победивший его и с недоумением вытащивший из страшного алого глаза Кирие.

Та рана и последовавший за ней ритуал разделения с Ямато поначалу стоили ему кошмаров по ночам.

― К сожалению, ― ледяной тон Вергилия совсем не вязался с последним словом, ― я не сразу понял, как случилось неизбежное. Судя по тому, что я увидел, ты не был демоном.

И только теперь Неро начал успокаиваться: может быть, это потому, что его отец понял, кто перед ним?

― Но и не был смертным, у которого можно было бы безболезненно забрать то, что принадлежит мне.

Неро казалось, что в горле дерёт от той же обиды, что и тогда, при обвинявшем его Кредо и не обращавшим внимания на его попытки оправдаться Данте. Или от той, когда испугавшаяся Кирие забежала Кредо за спину. Или когда Санктус, весь почитаемый, такой важный, что Неро боялся его аж до конца первого класса, оказался тем, кого он проклинал как губителей рода людского.

Его раны, ритуал, попытки освободить Фортуну ― это только ради меча?

― И зачем вы меня забрали?

Вергилий нахмурился, словно ничего он, Неро, не понял, но, поджав губы, всё же процедил, словно их бывший учитель:

— Я успел убедиться, что Ямато слушается меня лучше, чем моего сына.

Неро почти зашмыгал носом: он ещё не мог высказать точно, но уже видел это презрение, словно он ни меча, ни слова «сын» он не достоин.

Вергилий снова оборвал его попытки спросить:

― Это вся суть того, что произошло за несколько месяцев до того, как мы с Данте покинули Фортуну. Сама Ямато покажет себя позже.

Неро так и стоит на месте.

Вергилий отходил: десяток шагов, дюжина, уже двадцать...

Неужели он не остановится? Неро был прав, и ему всё равно?

На тридцатом шаге Вергилий коротко обернулся.

У его отца это — вместо «Не отставай». 

Неро понял: он зря сомневался, это жест его настоящего отца, того родителя, о котором он так хотел узнать. Часть его настоящей, а не приёмной, семьи.

И в то же самое время он чувствовал, что его словно в чём-то незаметно обманули.

***

Неро хочется где-нибудь спрятаться.

Да, он не полностью демон. Так, четвертушка. Да, он не плохой, и как говорит ему Данте, в нём ещё меньше демонической силы, но это потому, что его мать не была демоницей. Да, он внук Спарды.

Но от остальных вопросов его дядя снова отмахивается.

Почему тётя Триш и портрет на столе Данте ― не одно и то же? И даже не близняшки ― Триш явно младше. 

Может, тётя Триш ― и правда его родная тётя? И кто же тот демон, которому он тогда внук?

Насчёт последнего та смеётся:

― О нет, малыш. Пускай Данте и был бы мне братом, но одних и тех же родителей у нас быть никак не могло. А вот что касается твоих бабушки и дедушки...

На следующий вопрос она не отвечает ― Неро отворачивается, и в комнате внезапно оказывается совсем другая женщина: бронзово-смуглая, с сиренево-белыми волосами, в атласном светлом платье и лазурных сандалиях.

А самого Неро резко зовёт Вергилий и, выглянув наружу, в сторону входа, коротко кивает этой женщине с аккуратной стрижкой. Но, даже резко захлопнув дверь смотрит так, словно он уже молчаливо благодарен за её присутствие.

— Неро, я говорил. Предупреждал. Ни слова. Даже... ― удивительно тяжелая пауза. ― Даже ей.

Неро непонимающе смотрит.

― Но ведь тётя Триш...

Вергилий снова тягостно молчит.

― Да, она знает. Но это был наш с тобой уговор. Ничей больше. Даже Данте я рассказал лишь то, что ему можно доверить.

Неро догадывается: его дяде доверили очень и очень многое. Наверное, поэтому он так ничего толком и не рассказывает.

Только вот...

― Почему тёте Триш можно?

Отец словно внезапно отбивает незримый выпад Неро:

— Это было решение Данте. Не моё.

Неро с трудом пытается не сказать это вслух, но, кажется, Вергилий все равно видит это его простое обиженное «Ну пап!». То самое, в котором словно никогда ничего не смыслил.

― Я расскажу в дальнейшем. Но далеко не сейчас.

Неро мало такого ответа.

― Но мой дедушка... он...

Вергилий с трудом скрывает своё недоумение, словно то, что спросил Неро, ясно и без его вопросов.

― Мой отец, Неро ― это тот Защитник смертных, про которого ты часто слышал. Надеюсь, ты гораздо умнее, чтобы понять, что это значит, даже невзирая на ложь о нём.

Минута проходит в молчании, которое прерывается сопением Неро. Половинка — это как в яблоке, в нём ― четверть, в дяде Данте ― половина...

Его отец... выходит, тётя Триш...

Неро выглядывает в коридор: посетительница поправляет оранжевый поясок поверх вышивки на платье, ей явно скучно от журналов на столике и оружия на стенах.

Неужели он не может спросить ещё?

― Так тётя Триш бессмертна?

Вергилий следит взглядом за его попытками рассмотреть гостью, но его взгляд с каким-то облегчением выдаёт, что последняя как раз не против таких подглядываний исподтишка.

А потом хмыкает:

― В некотором смысле. Ей тоже не хочется говорить обо всём.

К удивлению Неро, он не чувствует презрения в голосе отца.

Уважение, понимание ― возможно. А потом всё же произносит то, что гложет его которую неделю, но отчего Вергилий меняется в лице, не зная, что ответить и не пытаясь отчитать его:

― Я хочу себе обычного папу. Из меня не получится целого демона.

***

― Пацан.

Кровать прогнулась под весом.

― Неро, ну ты же не спишь ведь.

Двигаться не хотелось.

― Я знаю, что Вёрдж тот ещё вредина, и уже накостылял ему за то, что он снова тебе тут устроил.

Неро так и продолжал дрожать под одеялом ― словно это и было то, что осталось от всех его долгих раздираний подушек в клочья и горьких слёз.

― Триш правда не родная. А от тебя бы отец не отказался, хоть и корчит из себя гордого дурня. Хотя нет, он такой и есть... Не то что твой дедушка...

Затихнуть и не плакать не выходит.

Но Данте явно копошится в волосах, словно так скажет что-то поумнее. 

― Короче, слушай, я правда не знаю ничего про твою маму, но наша с ним мама была... необычная. Они с отцом правда старались помочь нам, но даже так они были не всесильны. Мы с ним осиротели, долго не виделись, уже и не думали, что наладим общий язык, но... Пацан, я его знаю. Не будь ты ему так нужен ― он бы про тебя и через день думать забыл. А тут взял и принёс тебя, и молчал, возился, даже мне подойти не давал.

Неро не знает, что ещё ему делать: он уже кричал, спрашивал, плакал.

Зачем его взяли? Зачем он здесь, весь ненужный кроме как наследник этой страшной четвертинки силы, которую он не показывал и боялся из-за неё демонов?

Данте, судя по колебаниям кровати, залезает на неё с ногами.

― Ты сейчас не поверишь, но давай так. Если ты боишься, что мы тебя куда-нибудь отдадим, то знай: ни за что. Может, ни я, ни Вёрджи не смыслим в этом, но всё равно. Ты не будешь сиротой, пацан.

Неро собирается с силами и даже не откидывая одеяла, лишь тихо спрашивает:

― Почему?

Данте хмыкает и кряхтя, как от неловкости, сгребает его в охапку:

― Потому что мы оба пережили на себе, как тяжело быть сиротами.


End file.
